Edward Eclipsing
by jane audrino
Summary: One rainy night, Edward helps Bella come to terms with a past event and helps her choose to love again, with him. A One-shot written for the Summer 2009 Twilight Gift Exchange. Written for tnuccio. It's angsty, with mentions of Bella/Jacob in the past.


bTitle:/b Edward Eclipsing  
bAuthor:/b kay18jay  
bRecipient:/b tnuccio  
bRating:/b T  
bWarnings:/b angst, mentions of Bella/Jacob in the past

bSummary:/b One rainy night, Edward helps Bella come to terms with a past event and helps her choose to love again, with him.

bAuthor's note :/b I enjoyed writing this immensely. It was such a rush when the theme finally gelled in my mind. Thanks for a great prompt tnuccio! I also want to thank my friend Lisa for being a super beta. It was great to bounce my ideas off of you. I wouldn't have believed it if not for 'track changes' that you found not one but two instances where I spelled 'you are' your!

div align=centerh2Edward Eclipsing/h2/div

I raced across the parking lot, wrestling my cheap convenience store umbrella; but the winds were winning. The frequency of the raindrops was increasing, and I struggled to get to my car before the deluge began. Frantically, I pushed buttons on the key fob. I pulled the door handle firmly. Still locked, the door didn't budge, and after my forceful yank, my hand slipped off the handle, and I lost my balance. Stumbling, and tripping over my own feet, I felt myself falling through the air.

iThat's going to hurt./i I thought briefly as my legs twisted around themselves. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain of landing on the concrete. Suddenly I felt something conform to my body's shape as I gently came to what felt like a bouncing stop.

I heard a low, calm voice in my ear. "Ms Swan, you must be careful in the rain. Are you all right?"

"I'm…I, I'm fine." I stuttered, searching to identify the voice. It was vaguely familiar. Usually I am able to connect voices with faces, even after meeting them once, but this voice was difficult to put a face with. iWas it someone I had met this week in Seattle?/i

The rain continued to fall, pinging on the hood of my car. My body was being tipped upright by arms that felt like iron bars. After what felt like hours, I felt my feet make contact with the ground. The steel arms stayed around my shoulders while I gained my balance. I felt the cold air and pelting rain after the strong arms pulled away. I turned to face my rescuer.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. The man standing in front of me, rainwater running down his face, was beautiful-angelic. There was no other way to describe him. He used my momentary silence to start talking. The words washed over my skin the same way the rain drops had moments before; soothing me and marking me at the same time without leaving a lasting impression. No way was I going to be able to concentrate on anything he said as long as I was looking at him, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. As he spoke, he reached for my umbrella, and popped it right side out expertly. He handed it to me, and I mumbled some kind of thanks. He went on and on, gesticulating with large long fingered hands. I stared at the hands, imagining them pulling me towards him. I glanced at his face.

His eyes were large, and in the dim light of the parking lot, I could just make out that they were green. Long lashes framed his eyes, sparkling and dancing animatedly as he spoke.

His lips were lush, and moved effortlessly as they formed words. I wondered what those soft lips would feel like on my skin. iI just met this man! Well, I'm not even sure we'd officially met/i. I thought, chastising myself.

He continued speaking; I knew I should be listening. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but instead, my eyes followed the line of his jaw, from the rounded bulbous earlobe around a strong, defined chin. My heart raced as I imagined trailing kisses along that jaw...

"…That's why you need rubber boots in this town, Miss Swan." A satisfied smirk stretched across his face, as I shook my head to clear it.

"Ok, well, umm, thank you Mr…?" I knew I hadn't met this man. I'd never forget a face as angelic as his.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." He said, opening my car door for me. "Please Miss Swan, you're getting soaked, get in your car."

My eyes darted from the open door to the keys he held in his hand. iHow in the world did he get the door to open?/i I gingerly picked up the keys, and stepped toward the open car door. My heel caught in a crack and I wobbled as it snapped off. Instantly I felt his hand on my elbow, and saw my umbrella disappear.

"Steady now, Miss," he hummed. Clasping my elbow, he guided me the two steps toward the car. He didn't let go until I was seated, enveloped by the cream colored leather. My arm was ablaze from his touch. Again, my mind wandered to what those hands would feel like on my bare shoulders, arms… He reached across me with the seatbelt, pushing the buckle into the clasp, and dropping my umbrella onto the passenger side floor. The click snapped me out of my reverie. I turned to thank him, and was presented with a broad chest covered in wet wool. I inhaled and detected the scents of almond and citrus. It was light and fresh, but mixed with his warmth, and his scent, it was intoxicating. My pulse raced, and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. iHe must hear it too,/i I thought. Blinking my eyes, I shook my head and attempted to clear the fog from my brain.

Slowly, he withdrew from the car. I dropped my head, and stared at my hands folded in my lap. He paused a moment over me and I could feel his breath on my face. I detected the warmth of a beer in his exhale. Feeling his eyes roam my features, my neck grew hot and flush crept up from my breasts and over my cheeks. iThere was no way I was looking at him now./i

The reluctant embarrassment I felt began to turn like the tide. Panic gradually grew within me, as the bare beach widens at low tide. I cleared my throat, "Ahh…Mr. Cullen, you're in my car."

"Oh, Miss Swan, I apologize for lingering." He purred as he withdrew completely from my car. "Start the car, and I'll be heading home myself."

I rolled my eyes as I fumbled with the keys. I pushed the key into the slot, and turned it; the engine sputtering. I turned the key back, silently cursing. I turned the key again, praying that the engine would turn over, and sighing in relief when it finally did. I smiled smugly and peered out the open door.

"Ok, Miss Swan," Mr. Cullen advised, "I suggest that you head straight to where you are going. Your engine startup didn't sound too good." He gestured toward the car's hood. "You might have a loose belt, which affects your alternator. In this weather and on these terribly bumpy roads, if a belt snaps off, your car may not start again if you stop. This is not a great time of the night to be stranded along the roadside."

"Thanks, it's very kind of you to be so concerned; I can assure you that I am headed directly home." I reached for the door, and pulled it closed. When I was safely ensconced within the steel cage of the car, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my head cautiously to the side, and peered out the window. He had stepped back, and away from my door. A strange feeling was developing deep in the pit of my stomach. A burning sensation grew from a tiny flicker to what felt like a full fledged bonfire. I looked down at his shoes. They were burgundy loafers, with tassels. iYou wear rubber boots, my ass,/i I thought. Traveling up his long legs, I took note of the pinstriped suit. iProbably Armani/i . The double breasted jacket was buttoned across narrow hips, but his torso curved up to broad shoulders. My breath hitched, as I avoided making eye contact again. I knew his eyes had never left my face. In my avoidance of his eyes, mine landed on his hair. The rain had slowed to a misty drizzle, and he had recently run his hands through the auburn mop. My mouth watered, and I gulped, trying to pull myself together. This is nuts! I thought to myself. iI'm out of here! /i)

I nodded my head in his direction, and gunned the engine as I noticed him raise his arm to say something. But it was too late, the car rolled away from the beautiful man. I sighed in relief as my car gained speed, and I drove out of the parking lot.

It's been way too long since my body responded in that way to a man. I don't have that kind of time anymore. My job is too demanding. I'm the president of the company. My employees look up to me, and expect me to be devoted to our mission. If I slack off, if I start taking weekends off for romantic getaways, or arrive late for afternoon business meetings because I giggled over lunch for two, my employees will start doing the same, and where will my business go then?

I was driving on autopilot by this point; I had made this late run before. My company presented at this sales event monthly. Emmett, my VP of sales, and I make a great sales team. He flies in from his home base in Los Angeles for this. Suddenly it hit me why the velvet voice of the angelic Mr. Cullen was so familiar. I mentally slapped myself for not remembering. I had talked to him on the phone today. Emmett and he were college friends, and Emmett had wanted to meet him for drinks after the sales day. Mr. Cullen lives in Seattle, if I remember correctly, and this was the first time that he would be in town while Emmett was here. That's where Emmett must have been. He disappeared at closing, and I was stuck packing up the booth.

They must have had quick drinks for them to be done at the same time I was. I wonder why. iMaybe Mr. Cullen wanted to meet me./i That little thought slipped into my conscious, as goose bumps erupted on my arms. I noticed my favorite pit stop just ahead. Without thinking, I turned in to the tiny diner's parking lot, and searched for a spot.

A car was pulling out, so I slowed, gradually coming to a full stop. As the car was pulling away, I was about to put my foot on the gas pedal when the car sputtered. I pushed on the pedal, the car lurched forward, but I made it into the spot just as the car coughed, and wheezed to a stop. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. It always stopped that way. The car was almost six years old, and I had been having trouble with it for half that time. Sighing in exasperation, I patted the dashboard.

I withdrew my keys, and exited the car. By this time, the rain had stopped, and the sky was beginning to clear. The clouds were parting, and starry patches of sky were peeking through. One of the greatest aspects of country living were the night skies. Once you got outside Seattle city limits, the glow of the lights was gone, and night was night. It was dark.

I was gazing up at the sky as I walked, or rather, limped on one heel, and before I knew it, I was entering the diner.

A loud booming voice startled me momentarily. "Hey! It's Bella! Suzy, get the good stuff out, Bella's here!"

A cackling laugh emerged from behind the yellow swinging door connecting to the kitchen. "I'm a step ahead of you Al, I already got the pot on." Swiftly, as if Suzy knew the exact moment that I would arrive, she swept through the swinging door, and placed a steaming mug of rich brown liquid in front of the stool that I perched on.

Smiling, I patted her large, calloused hand. "Thanks so much Suzy! You know how I love your delicious brew."

"I don't know what I'd do if you didn't show up one day that I was expecting you." Suzy shook her head, and raised her hands up in wonderment. "It'd be a whole wasted pot of my best brew." Suzy and Al's diner was about 15 minutes from my home, and despite the small town feel, the outdated décor, and the nosy help, it was my all time favorite place to eat. It was a rare day that I didn't stop for a steaming mug of gourmet coffee at least once.

Winking at me, she then proceeded to place all the remaining ingredients of what I always ordered: Sweet and Low, cream, biscotti, and a tiny pat of butter. We had been doing this for so long, Suzy and Al knew exactly when I arrived, and what I always asked for.

As Suzy set the items down, I detected a hint of hesitation in the way she placed the items, then turned them just so. "Suzy? Everything ok?" I leaned in and asked quietly.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Well, dear, it's just that I was hoping you wouldn't show tonight. It's a Saturday, date night. You're such a lovely girl, that I've been praying for you to meet a young man and get married."

A flare of anger welled up in me, but I caught it before I let it out on Suzy. As a dear friend, she just wanted me to be happy in the ways that she thought were important. She doesn't know that I am happy. iI'm happy, really happy. Super happy, right?/i I had to keep telling myself that sometimes.

I comforted the friendly waitress. "Don't worry about me, Suzy; I have a man." Mr. Cullen's angelic face popped into my head. I couldn't help it. I had to get that look of pity off of Suzy's face. i If I really wanted one, I could get one, right? Sure, Sure./i I tried to reassure myself. Then why was I so nervous and panicky when Mr. Cullen was helping me? My guy-dar wasn't that broken that I didn't know he was interested in more than just helping me get into my car. I just didn't know what to do with it.

Suzy's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. "What? You've never mentioned a man before." Looking pointedly at my left hand, she clucked. "And no ring, what kind of man is this? He lets you wander around at night, by yourself."

"Suzy," I admonished, "it doesn't work like that nowadays. A man can't tell a woman what to do."

Suzy waved her hand at that. With renewed energy at the thought of me with a man, she finished setting out my order, a smile the size of Texas plastered on her face. "Anything else, Bella?" She sang at me.

"No, Suzy, this is it." I broke our eye contact and looked shamefully down at my coffee. I felt a little bad for lying to her, but I was just not in the mood to defend my life choices at this moment.

I liked living alone. When I went looking for something, it was exactly where I left it. If there was anything on the floor, I put it there-which I never did, by the way. Any sounds in my house were mine. I put the radio or television on when I wanted to, and listened or watched what I deemed worth viewing.

I sighed. iHere I go again./i I was trying to convince myself again that being alone was a choice. It was really a consequence. I didn't set out purposely to be alone; I just avoided any advances by men. A lot. All the time, actually.

The vision of a sweet young boy filled my head. It wasn't often that I allowed myself to think about Jacob, but it had been a long time, and the pain of the loneliness was so acute. Thinking of him usually sent me into a maelstrom of emotion. Maybe being lost in remembrance would eclipse loneliness.

The clattering of dishes broke my reverie. I looked around, then at my watch. I had been here way too long. I called to Suzy, "I'm heading out." I left a ten on the counter, grabbed my purse and sprinted out the door. I looked at the sky. All the clouds had dissipated, and the sky was inky black with sparkling diamonds. I sighed at the vast beauty.

I stepped up to my car, clicking the key fob, and opening the door. I slid into the leather, and pushed the key into the ignition. Turning the key did nothing. A clicking sound filled my ears. I tried again. More clicking. Suddenly Mr. Cullen's warning returned to my head. He had told me to drive directly home. He mentioned something about the car not starting. iCrap!/i

I reached into my bag to pull out my cell phone. I tried to call the motor club, but my phone beeped twice and died. Cursing, I threw the phone down onto the seat. I couldn't help but think about Murphy's Law. iWhat was going on today?/i I climbed out of the car, and headed back into the diner.

I explained to Al what was going on, and used the payphone in the back to call the motor club. The dispatcher explained that due to the extreme weather, and the location I was at, it would take up to 90 minutes for a responding technician to arrive. Glumly, I informed her that I would be waiting patiently inside the diner. I slumped over to a booth, and threw myself into the bench. Suzy was looking at me strangely. She had lurked around when I was talking to the auto club. I bet she knew I had lied about the man.

I could throw a major tantrum right now. I wanted to throw a tantrum, but I knew that the guests at the other tables wouldn't appreciate a grown woman ranting, raving and crying hysterically.

I could hear Jake's voice in my head, "Sure, Sure Bella, be considerate of your neighbors."

I laid my crossed arms on the table, and then dropped my head onto my arms. I peered out the window at the cars in the lot. I felt so lost and alone, despondent. At that moment, tears began to slide out of my eyes. iWhy did Jake have to go and die on me?/i I hated him for that. If he was still alive, I'd be…

A bell tinkled as the door to the diner opened. Al's booming voice broke my reverie. "Hey! It's Edward! Suzy, get the good stuff out, Edward's here!"

iWhat the heck? That was my line!/i I lifted my head and looked toward the entryway. Edward Cullen was standing there, shaking Al's hand, hugging Suzy.

Suzy was saying something to him about not sitting at the counter tonight. "It's broken," she mumbled, "sit in a booth." She shoved him in my direction. I sat bolt upright.

His eyes met mine, and the smile faded from his face. Recognition set in, and the smile grew again. He glanced back at Suzy and Al, "The regular, please." He requested, and jogged over to my booth.

"Hello Miss Swan." He purred as he slid effortlessly into the booth. His brow furrowed momentarily as he studied my face. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern laced in his voice. He leaned forward, reached out his arms, and took both my hands into his own. He began to rub the tops of my hands with his thumbs. I looked down at his hands; they were large, with big, long fingers. Freckles lightly dusted the tops of his hands, and they were warm, and firm. I couldn't help it; the tears just began to flow.

I inhaled sharply and began to stutter. "I didn't listen, I stopped. I always stop here, I forgot…you said don't stop, but I didn't remember, I got lost…in thought…while I drove, so I stopped." I sniffled, and pulled a hand away to wipe my nose. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Suzy plunked down a cheeseburger platter, heaped with fries, and a tall strawberry shake. "Why Bella, our Edward lives just over that hill there," gesturing out the windows toward the dark mountains.

"Wow, you live out here too?" I stuttered. "I live just a few more miles east on route 10."

We looked at each other curiously. Feeling a glimmer of hope that my day was about to look up, I called out, "Hey Suzy, I'll have Edward's regular too, extra pickle!"

Wiping the tears from my face, I smiled at the handsome gentleman across from me. I winked, and stuck my arm out towards him. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I raised my eyebrow slightly, waiting to see what he would do. iWill he get the hint to introduce himself to me again?/i I watched him curiously.

He paused, brow scrunched in confusion and concern. His eyes darted back and forth between mine. Finally, he realized what I was doing-starting over- and the sparkle returned to his eyes as a smile spread. He grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi there, Bella, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm Emmett's college buddy. I believe we've talked on the phone."

Our hands fell to the table, and we looked at each other expectantly. I wasn't sure what to say next. Should I explain about the car? Why I stop here? Tell him I want him feel his body over mine, the crushing but exquisite weight of a man? Blushing, I dropped my eyes to study the napkin I was fiddling with. I didn't chastise myself for feeling this way, for thinking these things. I wasn't going to anymore. I liked this man. There was something about him that made me want to reach out and touch him. I wanted him to touch me as well. From the moment in the parking lot when he caught me as I fell, my skin has been tingling. I have never felt that way before. Even with Jake.

i Jake. Geez, we were so young. I thought he was the love of my life. What did I know? We were fifteen./i I shifted in my seat slightly, and ventured to glance at his face. I blushed again as our eyes met; he had been watching me, watching the internal battle play out on my face.

"Bella, there must be so much going on for you right now." His words were smooth, and warm. They drew me in. I looked up; he was leaning toward me, an inviting expression on his face.

Suddenly the floodgates lifted. If he actually said, "You can tell me, I'm listening." I didn't know. I heard that in my head. Everything about him screamed it at me. It was like a giant pointing finger was floating above his head, pointing me in the right direction. At that moment, I decided that I was tired of being alone, and distant. I wanted to get as close to Edward as I could.

I started talking. I told him all about my business. How I had built it from the ground up. I told him about how I worked long hours, holidays, and weekends to keep myself occupied. We shared with each other Emmett stories, and stories of college days. I tried to explain about my parents, how the accident had left my mother a widow in a coma, and how when she awoke, and heard that my father was gone, she died from the heartbreak.

As the night wore on, Suzy kept our coffee cups full, and I sensed that she approved of our heart to heart. But as Edward spoke of the fiancé that left him at the altar, and how for the last several years, he had lived a quiet, solitary existence, not wanting to risk getting hurt again, I knew I was going to have to tell him about Jake. After all, what happened with Jake was the reason why I swore I'd be alone for the rest of my life.

"Thank you for sharing about your fiance, Edward," I leaned toward him, "I need to tell you about the summer I was fifteen. It was a life changing summer. It has shaped who I am today."

He nodded his head, "Go ahead, Bella."

I took a deep breath, and began. "The summer Jake and I were fifteen was…well, there's no other word for it, magical." I smiled ruefully. "We had grown from childhood friends into more. Jake was my first everything; boyfriend, kiss, touch, 'I love you'." Though I knew I was still in the booth at Suzy and Al's diner with the angelic features of Edward Cullen in front of me, I faded into memory, with the smell of sun warmed grass, the dappled light chasing us through the trees, the feel of Jake's hair as it slipped between my fingers. "We spent the summer roaming the woods, swimming in the water holes, kissing in the meadow, and lying shoulder to shoulder on the roof, studying the night sky. We planned to go to college together, get married, have kids and live to ripe old age, holding hands. We made promises, vows. We considered ourselves married." I chuckled at the thought of the two of us marrying ourselves in the meadow. We tried to be serious, but we ended up rolling in laughter.

I smiled at Edward, and then continued. "We both swore that there would never be anyone else. Ever. That was how much we loved each other. At this point it was still a pure and innocent relationship. Jake wanted to wait." I glanced at Edward and noticed he was nodding his head. He reached out and took my hand. I had been nervously twisting the ketchup stained napkin in front of me. I sighed and continued.

"In late August, we were winding down the summer with an overnight campout on the beach. All our friends were going to be there. One of the older kids brought a few cases of beer. It was stupid, but Jake wanted some. I tried to convince him he didn't need it, but he wanted to try it. Well, it didn't take much to get a bunch of lightweights drunk, and the next thing I new we were all hiking up the bluffs. The boys wanted to cliff dive." I shuddered at this moment, and began crying. Never letting go of my hand, Edward got up out of his side of the booth, and slid in next to me. He slid his free arm around my shoulder, and began to murmur soothing words in my ear.

Feeling safe, and protected, in Edward's embrace, I went on. "It was a quarter moon that night. But it was bright." I took a shuddering breath. "The boys thought they had plenty of light to see over the cliff. Well…" I sniffled and Edward's embrace tightened. "they didn't realize the tide was so low. Three of the ten boys were killed when they landed on the rocks that were just below the surface of the water. Jake was one of them." I was sobbing at this point. Edward spent the next several minutes offering me napkins, and encouraging words. I struggled to continue, and eventually I felt strengthened by Edward.

"It was such a nightmare." I swiped at my face knowing my mascara was running and the rest of my makeup was probably gone. "Knowing that he would never return. Ever." I hiccupped; it was terribly inelegant but by that point, I really didn't care. "I recovered, slowly, and over a long time. I was never the same girl again. I swore that I would keep my vows to Jake. We were each other's destiny. There would never be anyone for me again." I shyly looked up at Edward's face. "You know, it's been ten years, and I've lived my life like a nun, believing that I had my chance at love, believing that there would never be anyone else for me." I straightened my spine and discarded the napkins I had been using as tissues. Did I dare say what I wanted to?

I thought of all of the lost chances and only half living my life over the past ten years and decided to take the chance. I spoke the words. "Until now."

I shifted in my seat, and faced Edward. I was feeling free, and bold. I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, "I feel like you're a chance, Edward. You feel it too, don't you?" I questioned, caressing his cheek.

He nodded, "Bella, I do feel it." His arm snaked around my waist, as he studied my face, carefully gauging my reaction. I scooted closer to him, smiling as I reached one hand around his back and the other I placed on his neck. My hand wove into his hair. I inhaled deeply, and sighed as his warm scents of almond and citrus met my senses.

I took a deep breath, and looked up at him. I wanted this, to kiss him, and I wanted him to kiss me too. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, and have his strong arms hold me tight. It had been too long, and my body was yearning for his touch. He pulled me closer and tipped his head towards mine. I closed my eyes and our lips met. It was heaven. Melting into him, our kiss deepened. My lips parted slightly, and his soft lips massaged mine. It was as if a switch flipped in my head, I decided to let go of the past, to let go of Jake, and that part of my life. I wanted to live. I wanted Edward Cullen. A moan escaped me, as I felt his lips part. I melted further into him. I wanted to climb into him.

Someone clearing their throat was standing above us. They coughed, and we broke the kiss, and turned to see who it was. Suzy was standing at our table, hands on her hips, but a grin on her face. "Look you two; you've been here for hours. Do you know what time it is? Get out! Go home!"

"Can we have our bill, Suzy?" Edward asked quietly, never taking his eyes from mine. His hand roamed my back, hair, cheek.

"It's on the house," she responded, trying, and failing, to sound grumpy. "Get the hell out!"

"What about my car? The auto club was supposed to be here hours ago!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

Again, Suzy called from behind the counter, "They came, and I didn't want to bother you, so I had the guy tow it to Newton's Auto Body. You're supposed to show up Monday morning with the keys."

"Thanks, Suzy!" I appreciated the bold decision making skills the spunky waitress exhibited.

We slid out of the booth, and stretched as we stood. Edward took my hand, and lifting it to his lips, kissed the top. I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand in return. He led me out of the diner, where the rays of the early morning sun broke through the tree line, and lit up the parking lot. I felt renewed, ready to face a new chapter in my life. Ready to get to know this man that I already felt I had known forever. Ready to love again.


End file.
